loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Veros (Aetheric Realms)
Veros is the 1st god of existence and is he who controls "Knowledge." Information Block Name: Veros Gerater Domains: Knowledge, Magic, Secrets, Aether, Death Moderate Domains: Undeath Lesser Domains: N/A Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Previous Physical Appearance: Formerly appeared as little more than a floating grey blob of an unidentified substance. After being charged with unprecedented power by his peers, he awoke to find himself with a new form. Current Physical Appearance: A shadowy figure cloaked in this shadowy robes. His every movement leaves wisps of grey mist in it's wake. Symbol: A closed book with two crossed staffs on the cover. This is within a square. Surrounding the square is a circle, which touches the squre only at the corners. From behind the book, an eight point star radiates, two points at perfected vertical, two at perfect horizontal, and four on the diagnonals, crossing through the points where the square and circle touch. Background Planes The Workshop A demi plane, whose entrance is located atop Skypeak Mountain. This demi-plane is filled with shifting corridors and passageways that make travelling through it without permission very difficult. Scattered around within it are various labortaories and experiments in progress by Veros. At it's very core lies the Creation Forge. Farscape The plane where the dead travel to, it is a place populated only by spirits and the goddess Zophia, mistress of spirits. Artifacts Azure Aegis The Azure Aegis is a shell of magical energy that surround the world, providing a permanent barrier seperating air and aether. It's other powers, if it has any, are unknown, as Veros has never attempted to call on them. Creation Forge ''' This magically powered forge is the perfect instrument for shaping the raw matter of existence, letting it's wielder create anything from solid matter to magical partitions. These features let it be used to create artifacts and even aid in the creation of new planes. The forge can be used by Veros with a simple mental command, and will operate on it's own, though it's abilities are much more potent when being operated directly by a god. The Creation Forge provides Create PP. '''Dimension Bulwark A huge spherical effect, marked in most places by a magical stone that runs from molten to solid, the Dimension Bulwark is a a world affecting artifact that runs beneath the crust in all places in the main world, providing gravity to it's inhabitants. Due to an unforseen effect of it's powerful magics, mortal creatures standing within it's primary area of effect (deep underground, mostly, though a 600 mile long band covers the surface of either polar opening) find that magcial powers simple fail to function (essentially,powers do not work). The Dimension Bulwark provides Mold PP. Flame Pillar (The Sun) Originally an artifact controlled by Tahns and Chactross, it was Veros that reilluminated it when Xa'an stripped it of it's light. IN the proccess of returning it's light, Veros altered it's structure, making it spherical and allowing it to grant Imprison PP. It also grants Nourish PP. Leylines The leylines are an extensive network of invisble line of energy, running through out the crust of the world, latched onto both the Azure Aegis and Dimension Bulwark. Leylines also run through out the center of the world, providing their power to creatures living in the inside of the sphere. Leylines are conduits for energy, both life energy flowing from Riot, as well as magical energy, providing mortals the ability to call upon magic. The leylines provide Nourish PP. Orb of Visions A simple orb, Veros keeps it attached to the end of his staff. It allows it's user to view any distant location he can think of, allowing full sensory functions. Additionally, the wielder can speak through it. Staff of Ruin A powerful staff that greatly empowers magical energies channeld through it. Currently in the hands of the mortal Drevan Stonshield, stats are forthcoming. Staff of Veros The first item Veros created using the Creation Forge, this simple staff was shaped from raw existence into it's wooden form, with a simple shell of an unknown metal at the bottom, and a slightly more ornate one at the top shaped perfectly for holding an orb. The Staff of Veros provides Shape PP as well as a combat bonus. Tome of Knowledge This simple thin leatherbound book is deceptive in appearance. Upon opening it, the book will reveal page after page on subjects the reader desires to study and understand. Within it's infinte number of pages is stored the total of all accumulated mortal knowledge, as well as the knowledge knocn by Veros himself. However, the true difficulty is finding the valuable information within the unbeleivable amount of information stored within, as the Tome stores indiscrimately. For example, on the subject of a murderer, the tome would include the murderer's identity, but it would be shrouded and hidden within the knowledge of all the actions the murderer had ever done, all the knowledge the iunvestigators had gleaned, all the knowledge of the victim directly before the murder, and even circulating rumors and conversation regarding the murderer. All this knowledge would include the most mundane details and irelevant point. Such shear volume of knowledge makes sorting even basic facts and ideas time consuming and difficult for a mortal to uncover, rendering the tome pointless in such trivial exercises. The Tome of Knowledge provides Guide PP. Exarchs Heroes Drevan Stonshield A doppelganger wizard skilled with hammers, he was the first official contact between Duska Krak and the humites. After negotiatians between the two peoples failed, Drevan was forced to order his small escort force to attack the humite settlement, a battle which results in their deaths. Shortly after, he and his men were reanimated as vampires in an experiment by Veros. Gifted with immortal life and a hunger which offended his own moral code, he took his new people to the ancient abandoned dwarven city, where they made a meager life, surviving off people captured in regular raids on trade route. After nearly a thousand years, his sanity and morals have all but faded, leaving him a creature filled with hatred at his own people. He is currently in the middle of enacting some unknown plan. Revan A doppelganger wizard, he lead the first successful trading caravan between Duska Krak and humans. After this, he pioneered the fledgling art of alchemy, brining it into general use, as well as using it to manufacture a power drug called Flicker, derived from the flicker fish that live within the Shattered lands. Races and People-Groups Asilia A nation founded by humans on the continent of Taldar, it's peoplpe have abdicated the worship of Xirinet, showing great preference to Veros. They are ruled by a king. Each year, on a set day, the king must face all challengers who come before him in combat, and it he loses the fight, the winner becomes the new king. It is normal practices for the king to order real threats to his rulership away on long missions, but it is not unheard of for the king to be defeated by an unexpected challenger. Should a king die on the throne, a nation wide tournament is held, with the winner being declared the new king. Doppelgangers A race of shapechangers who venerate only Veros, they live among the eladrin, dwarves, halflings, doppelgangers, humites, and humans, living secretly and pretending to venerate whoever the dominate local god is. They are dedicated to the discovery of knowledge, and the preservation of their secret above all else. Duska Krak A nation of dwarves and halflings formed by Eijra, it came under the control of doppelgagners when she called her people into the feywild. Since their return, the shapeshifters have continued to dominate and control the nations politics, exluding dwarves and halflings as much as possible. They had peacful trade with humites and humans, but little contact with their eladrin neighbors. Unfortunately, the nation came to ruin when an ancient vampire bent on vengeance attacked and slaughtered much of it's population, before unleashing a an artifact powered ritual that laid waste to it's lands. It was saved at the last minute by Veros, who moved them to an indentical land in the inner world, and placed them under a spell of preservation. Dwarves There are many among the dwarves who venerate Veros, though it was not he who created them. Eladrin The results of a joint project between Veros and Tahns, the eladrin largely venerate Veros simply as a god of magic. Since the death of Tahns, Veros has become the primary god of the eladrin. However, in order to preserve the original culture of the eladrin, which was fasding aftet Tahn's death, Veros removed many eladrin and moved them to a new land in the Inner World, where he placed them under a Spell of Preservation. these eladrin, hidden away in the inner world, continue to worship Tahns, not aware that itis actually Veros that grants their prayers in his name. As for the main eladrin nation, it has been taken over by the clergy of Veros, who have launched an inquisition to cleanse the wide spread corruption that florishes under the priesthood of Tahn's guidance. Halflings There are many among halflings who venerate Veros, though it was not he who created them. Humans Greated in a joint project with Xirinet, humans largely disregard Veros, having never recieved more than a passing interest from him. However, in recent years, his faith has begun to grow. Imps Similar to succubi, they are yet another expermient of Veros's, which he has had limited time to truly examine. Just like succubi, they are completely contained within the Workshop. Loremasters An organization formed by Veros's divine command, it encompasses dwarves, doppelgangers, eladrin, humites, and humans. It is dedicated to the gathering and preservation of knowledge. At times, it's member will sell or trade information to outsides, but such events are rare, as the tenets generally discoourage such practices. The loremasters are lead by a council of the eldest and most knowledgable members, eachs masters in one field or another. The application proccess to join the Loremaster consists of grueling examinations to determine the applicants true loyalties, over-all intelligence and capability, as well as their capacity to learn. Applicants who manage to pass all of these tests still go through five interrogations lead by the Loreshadows, a group within the organization devoted to interrogastion techniques, and even in some cases torture, to insure that secret knowledge is discovered, members stay loyal, and incoming applicants are not merely thieves hoping to gain some peices of information before abandoning the organization. Minotaurs A simple race that live within the Shattered Lands, as well as the Alinea mountains on Taldar, the minotaurs have limited outside contact, and mostly live a peacful life, though they continually hone their combat skills to combat the dangers of their lands. Patren A nation founded on Taldar by the shadar-kai, it's population remains low despite their amazing progress and prosperity. To hepl them combat this, Veros gave them the knowledge to created warforged, incorporating them into the nation as laborers. Patren is ruled by a Council of Three, this council consists of the handpicked successors of previous councilors, each choosing and gromming a successor to replace them as time goes on. Sorrowsworn A powerful breed of creature, they were born out of undiluted sorrow and grief pulled from within the goddess Eijra, and turned to battle against the invaders. they hold a particular hatred for the undead creations of Nocturne. Since the end of the war, they have largely wandered about without direction, awaiting command from their creator, or for some new opportunity to ply their talents to arrive. Shadar-kai Abanadoned by the silence of their god, Veros has taken the shadar-kai under his yoke. Though the shadar-kai living under eladrin rule continue to worship Chactross for the most part, thos living in Taldar have abandoned their old religion entirely, embracing Veros completely. Succubus Created by Veros in an experiment, by forming an immortal body around shard of a god's spirit. The creation was hurried, as he had business to attend to, and he has not returned to examine the results closely, but he has high hopes for their potential. Vampires Created in an experiment on a whim by Veros, all vampires are under the command of the original, a doppelganger wizard. When notunder his direct command, vampire act as they wish, usually hiding among others of their race, pulling one into the shadows for food when needed. As of yet, Veros has paid little attention to his experiment, only vaugely noting their limited prayers, while he waits to see how they develop. Beasts Misc Creations PP this turn 0 PP as of 02/27/09 Category:ARGods